


無題

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。Bliban無差。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Kudos: 5





	無題

那曾是他生命中融化寒冰的那縷陽光，無時無刻在他身旁散發著該死的熱量，將他長年的陰沉抑鬱一並驅逐。可現在那驕陽卻被漫天的黑雲給罩去，像是要將散發溫暖的源頭給吞噬殆盡。他褪去了干擾行動的手套，掌心壓在頸側鮮血泉湧的開口上，眼神一如往常的平靜如死水－－事實上他的心臟急遽呼吸序亂，呼喚那人的名字的聲音是明顯的顫抖，現在他覺得他本身就是那個Unbalanced individual。

“嘿、醒醒。睜開眼，看著我，保持清醒。”

他能感覺到手下那人逐漸流失的生命，能感覺到那副藍眼睛凝視在他的臉上卻逐漸失焦，能感覺到微啟的唇好像想告訴他什麼。

“操－－什麼話都別說，你會好起來的。”

不會這麼容易死的，會好起來的，他想。就像當初他被子彈穿透了肩胛骨那樣，只需要在床上躺一段時間，甚至還能享受來自隊友不同以往的溫暖關懷。只不過這次在病床上的對象換了個人，或許他可以在病患迷迷糊糊時悄悄在額間親吻－－只要他的同伴活著撐過去。

然後他才意識到了，這不是什麼該死的小擦傷，不是什麼骨折，更不只是肩上的一顆子彈。他覺得他迫切地需要過去那些讓他從現實迷失的粉末及藥片才能讓他重新拾回自我。他低頭看著那處傷口還在流血，甚至浸濕了他的牛仔褲，但他沒有任何的反應，只是跪坐在原地。

他終於等到醫療救援隊的來臨，但他清楚這對那位同僚似乎沒有一丁點的幫助。他沒有痛苦的咆哮也沒有心碎的哭泣，甚至連嘆息也沒有。他只是回歸了原來的平靜。

少了一個人的日子沒有哪裡不一樣，他照常和隊友一同進出食堂，訓練、演習照舊進行，就像原來那樣，在凌晨時分從噩夢中驚醒。

等待那印有小狗的馬克杯中溫熱的牛奶，以及年輕的德國人落在他唇上的吻。


End file.
